Can't take it anymore
by MissRiggins
Summary: post 2x13


She couldn't do it anymore. After what had happened in Russia then what he had said after to her in the office at QC she just couldn't take the pain anymore.

So she picked up her papers and headed towards her front door. As she opened her door she saw her uncle, he was there just like he had promised her. "Hey Fee" "Hi uncle Tony" Yes Tony Stark was her uncle, her mothers older brother. Her mom Donna smoak had dicided that she did not want part of her familys bussiness and went to Las Vages so she could do what she wanted,, to become an interior desiner. Her mother was very sorportive of Felicity's love of technology. She wanted her daughter to thrive so she asked her brother to get help Felicity in what ever way she might need it.

Felicity's uncle was the other only man in her life other than her step father who had raised her as his own.

Tony had been around his neice her hole life and not once has he seen her this sad, this broken. He wanted to get her out of this city and to New york.  
The other Avengers had taken a strong liking to Felicity, especly a blond captin. He know they started a relationship it was hard on both of them with the rumors going around about Felicity. Tony told the others that Felicity would be coming to work in the Tower and in Stark Industries as head of IT.

Tony was pulling up to QC when he looked at Felicity. "Can we please just get this over with i relly just want to live" she pleaded. Felicity would miss her Team mostly Digg and Roy who she thinks of as brothers. But the pain she feels because of Oliver and Sara is too much to handle now and it is slowly eating away at her.

As they come up to the her old office and Oliver's they saw Oliver and Isoble with Digg and Sara, Digg was at his spot at the door like always. Felicity knocked on the door and It was opened.

"well look you secretary finaly-" Isoble was cut off when Felicity tossed the papers on the desk. Then every one noticed Tony "Mister Stark how do you now Ms. Smoak?" "yes how do you know her" Oliver and Isobel asked "well you see my baby sister calls me a few days ago and tells me.." Tony laughs humerlessly "my yought 25 year old niece is miserble, she was forced to be some spoiled brats secretary when she graduated from MIT at 17"

"Your niece.." Sara says "yes my niece Felicity Smoak is my niece and from the moment your boyfriend made her his secretary with out talking to her about it her life has been a living hell!" Tony can't help but be angry at this piont "Uncle Tony please leave ill meet you out side in a few." Felicity says Tony leaves without another word.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Who your Uncle is?" Okiver asked " You never asked so i didn't say anything I told Digg because he acully cares about his friends." Felicity says "I care-" Oliver says but is cut off " No you really dont.. Isobel those are my papers I quit." " may i ask why you quit" Isobel asked she seemed curious "I built my first computer when i was 7 years old got into MIT when i was 13 and left when i was 17, I was only oliver's a secretay for a favour not so i could be called some whore, i did not what this job im just done pretending that i want to work here anymore and im sick of people thinking i slept with Oliver to get a job i hate."

" im sorry for this i just believed-" she started "no its okay i get it .. i do." with that Isobel left. "were will you go" this time Digg asked Oliver and sara could not look at any one they know they had a part in hurying her. "New York to work with my uncle." Felicity said "Felicity i care you know you could have just talk to me" oliver said "no we could not have just talked... You what to know what the worst thing about this all was." Oliver was thinking she was going to say some thing about Russia or somthing to do with sara and his relation ship be he was not expecting that she said.

" All these rumors" she laughed dryly and looked at Digg for surport and Digg nodded his head in a way of telling her that he was there for her and would and will always surport her choices. " the worst part was i almost lost someone i cared about so dam much because of the rumors that i had to deal with on my own and you my so called friend would not adress them at all. I am just so happy that Steve did not believe one of them."

"what do you mean Steve? Sara asked Digg and Felicity rolled her eyes. "I dont have to answer that its not like you really care." Felicity turned to Digg she wispered bye as she hugged him. As Felicity walked out the door she looked back and shook her head at Olicer and Sara.

"she would have done anything for us but you two pushed her over the edeg, im just glad Felicity found someone that cares for her." Digg left 


End file.
